AA-12
}} The AA-12 is an American Shotgun. It is unlocked at Rank 112, or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Auto Assault-12 (AA-12), formerly developed as the Atchisson Assault Shotgun, is a fully automatic 12 gauge shotgun. Developed in 1972 by Maxwell Atchisson, it has been continuously improved upon, up to the 2005 model, which is the current model of the AA-12. Over these 18 years, modifications to improve the recoil handling and weight have been made. A feature which is uncommon in most other automatic shotguns, the AA-12 is open-bolt, with no round in the chamber. This is more commonly seen on weapons such as submachine guns. Furthermore, due to the high use of stainless steel in the firearm, the AA-12 requires very little cleaning and lubrication, only needed after several thousand rounds. The AA-12 fires at a rate of 300 RPM, from an 8-shell box magazine, or from a 20- or 32-round drum magazine. However, the AA-12 only fires in full automatic. In theory, if one were to pull the trigger briefly enough, the AA-12 could fire a single shot.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atchisson_Assault_Shotgun In-Game ''General Information The AA-12 is a fully automatic shotgun, being the only one in-game. It has a fairly fast rate-of-fire (RoF) for a shotgun, at 300 RPM, slightly faster than the DBV-12 but slower than the Saiga-12. Usage & Tactics The main feature of the AA-12 is its fully automatic firemode, which allows for the user to constantly suppress an opponent or area without lifting one's finger off of the trigger. This comes at a cost, as the AA-12 has an extremely wide spread. This prevents it from stepping on the toes of already well-established shotguns, but makes it a tough weapon to beat in close quarters. The other major feature of the AA-12 is its equippable 20-round drum. The extended magazine alone makes the shotgun extremely versatile; not equipping it will make it suited for a more traditional run-and-gun playstyle, whereas equipping extended mags will suit it better for a defensive sentry type role. Conclusion While the AA-12 is powerful with the fully-automatic firemode, don't expect it to work miracles. The extraordinarily wide spread of pellets means that other shotguns will make quick work of it unless they step into the AA-12's deadly cone, and the low per-pellet damage requires a large majority of the pellets to hit to ensure a one-shot-kill. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Fully-automatic - unlike any other shotgun. * Access to extended magazine - 20-round capacity. * Second-fastest firerate in-class. * Fairly quick reload for magazine-fed shotgun. * Higher reserve ammo count than every shotgun in the game, at 56 shells. Cons: * Extremely wide spread - slugs are inaccurate as a result. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Frequent reloads without the Extended Magazine attachment. * Equipping the Extended Magazine results in worse mobility and reload speed. * Sixth highest unlock rank in the game, tied with the Saiga-12U, surpassed by the Obrez. * Slowest automatic fire rate in the game at 300 RPM. Trivia * The AA-12 is currently the only fully-automatic shotgun in-game. * The AA-12 is often used in action movies and pop culture, such as The Expendables, where Hale Caesar (played by Terry Crews) is seen using it to its full effect on large amounts of targets. * Like the M16A3, M16A4, TEC-9, and MG3KWS, the AA-12 does not have a trigger model in-game. * The AA-12 currently holds the record for being the slowest fully-automatic weapon in-game. This title used to belong to the M3A1, which fires at 450 RPM. * The optic mount for the AA-12 in-game is custom. While the stock optics are associated with "Generation 1" AA-12s, "Generation 2" AA-12s simply use a high-mount Picatinny rail on the back of the weapon. * The AA-12's third person model in the Test Place is that of the Saiga-12's. This is expected to be replaced when it is finally pushed to Phantom Forces. 'References' Category:Shotguns Category:Primary Weapons